Mrs Dumbledore
by Entchen1982
Summary: Was wäre geschehen, wenn Albus Dumbledore die Vergangenheit hätte ändern wollen? Wäre es ihm gelungen? Und wie sähe dann die neue Wirklichkeit aus?


DISCLAIMER:  
Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört alleine J.K. Rowling und ich habe mir diese Welt und Figuren lediglich zu meinem privaten Vergnügen ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Alle Figuren bleiben Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.

Ich habe mir für diese Geschichte die Freiheit genommen, Tom Riddles Geburt von 1926 auf 1941 zu verschieben. Ebenso ignoriere ich vollständig Albus' Tod. Man sehe mir diese Ungenauigkeit nach.  
Auch kümmert sich die Geschichte nicht um die eventuellen Logiken von Zeitreisen und die Indifferenzen bei Veränderungen entscheidender historischer Momente.

Die Geschichte ist Teil eines Wichtelgeschenkes gewesen, ich hoffe aber, dass sie auch Euch Freude bereiten wird.

* * *

Im Jahr 1950

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort schon stand, bewegungslos, tief in Gedanken versunken. Wochenlang hatte er Pläne geschmiedet, Ideen skizziert und dann doch wieder verworfen. Und jetzt, wo er so kurz vor dem Ziel war und nur noch eine Sache erledigen musste, stockte er.  
Es wäre so leicht: Eine Zauberstabbewegung, zwei Worte und er hätte sein Ziel erreicht.  
Und der Preis dafür war lediglich seine Seele …  
Ganz langsam wie in Trance hob er seinen Zauberstab, versuchte seinen unbedingten Willen zu sammeln, den er für den Zauber benötigen würde.  
Dann setzte er an zu sprechen: „Avada …!"  
„NEIN! Was tun Sie da, hören Sie auf!", wurde er von einer Stimme unterbrochen, bevor sich ein Gewicht auf seinen Arm legte und ihn herunterdrückte.  
Zwei große Augen sahen ihn schreckerfüllt an. „Was machen Sie hier, was soll das alles, Sie können doch nicht …!" Die entsetzt und ungläubig klingende Stimme überschlug sich und brach ab.  
„Gehen Sie weg!", antwortete Albus Dumbledore rau und versuchte, sich von dem Arm, der seinen festhielt, loszureißen. Aber vergeblich, die Frau, die sich dort in der Dämmerung an ihn klammerte, war um einiges jünger als er, stark und nicht gewillt zurückzuweichen.  
Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Nicht, bevor Sie von diesem … Irrsinn ablassen! Ich kann es nicht fassen, wollten Sie etwa wirklich … Er ist doch noch ein Kind!"  
Langsam verlor der Träger des Ordens des Merlins 1. Klasse seine Geduld. „Ein Kind! Das ist kein normales Kind!", herrschte er die Frau an und deutete auf den blassen Jungen, der, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer gefesselt, vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und ihn voller Angst anblickte.  
„Wenn dieser Junge lebt, dann wird er den Tod hunderter Menschen verantworten. Muggel und Zauberer werden durch ihn einen grausamen Tod sterben. Er darf nicht leben!"  
„Aber …", stotterte die Frau hilflos. „Es muss doch noch einen anderen Weg geben! Das kann doch nicht richtig sein!"  
Müde strich sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts mit seiner freien Hand über die Augen. Was für ein Tag.  
Dann blickte er erneut auf die lästige Person, die immer noch an seinem Arm hing, und fasste einen plötzlichen Entschluss, einer Eingebung folgend.  
„Lassen Sie mich bitte los", sagte er freundlich. „Ich werde ihn nicht in Ihrem Beisein … verschwinden lassen."  
Ein spöttisches Schnauben war die Antwort. „Also wollen Sie warten, bis ich wieder weg bin? Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen."  
Es entlockte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er seufzend auf eine Bank einige Meter entfernt deutete. „Ich bitte Sie, sich mit mir dorthin zu setzen. Ich möchte Ihnen erklären, was passiert, wenn ich meinen Plan nicht einhalte. Und dann dürfen Sie entscheiden, ob ich richtig handeln wollte."  
„Ein Tod ist niemals richtig", entgegnete die Frau, ließ ihn jedoch los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, nicht ohne ihren eigenen Zauberstab so aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen, dass er einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte. Sie schaute ihn prüfend mit schiefem Kopf an, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte und sagte: „Ich bin Miss Delenn Macy. Und ich hoffe, ich werde es nicht bereuen, Sie kennengelernt zu haben."  
Der vermutlich mächtigste Zauberer der Welt deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, zu Ihren Diensten, Miss Macy."  
Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Sie sind DER Albus Dumbledore? Aber … Sie sind doch schon so … alt. Wie kann das sein? Ihr Sieg über Grindelwald ist doch erst fünf Jahre her! Auf den Fotos sahen Sie so … jung aus."  
„Nun, wenn man es genau nimmt, ist mein Sieg eigentlich schon um die 50 Jahre her", korrigierte der Angesprochene sie schmunzelnd.  
„Sie kommen aus der Zukunft", schlussfolgerte die Hexe, die es plötzlich verstanden hatte. „Daher glauben Sie, all das über den Jungen zu wissen. Aber, wenn es wirklich stimmt, dann …" Sie brach ab und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu dem Burschen, der die beiden Erwachsenen weiterhin mit seinen Augen fixierte, voller Angst und Nervosität.  
„Bitte, Miss Macy, setzen wir uns", wiederholte der Zauberer erneut, wandte sich von dem Knaben ab, ging die paar Meter hinüber zu der Steinbank und musterte sie prüfend, bevor er zwei bequeme Sitzkissen heraufbeschwor und sich müde auf eines fallen ließ. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen definitiv zu wenig Schlaf bekommen …  
Er beobachtete, wie die vorläufige Retterin des Jungen näher herantrat. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass sie auch nicht mehr ganz jung war, sie hatte sicherlich die 50 bereits erreicht. Was natürlich, gemessen an der Lebenserwertung einer Hexe, immer noch jung war …  
Sie hatte ein offenes, ehrliches Gesicht und freundliche Augen, die voller Intelligenz in die Welt schauten. Dazu kamen noch ihr Mut und ihre Standfestigkeit, die sie eben zweifelsohne bewiesen hatte.  
Sie setzte sich auf das zweite Kissen neben ihm auf der Bank und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Er seufzte erneut, er wusste, er würde nicht mehr aus dieser Sache herauskommen.  
„Sein Name ist Tom Riddle", begann er stockend seine Geschichte. „Er ist ein Zauberer und sollte er jemals nach Hogwarts gelangen, dann wird er der mächtigste, dunkelste, wahnsinnigste Mensch, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Selbst Grindelwald ist nicht mit ihm zu vergleichen. Er …"  
Dumbledore stockte kurz und blickte die jüngere Frau kurz an, die ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Er wird in seinem Wahn alle Muggelgeborenen vernichten und zwei Kriege heraufbeschwören. Er wird ganze Familien ausrotten, Muggel und Zauberer, niemand wird vor ihm sicher sein. Wo er hinkommt, werden die Mütter und Väter um ihre Söhne und Töchter weinen, die Kinder werden ihre Eltern beklagen, es wird niemanden geben, der keine Verwandten und Freunde verliert. Er wird Großbritannien in Verzweiflung stürzen. Angst, Schrecken und Misstrauen werden herrschen, bis er zum ersten Mal besiegt werden wird."  
„Zum ersten Mal?"  
„Die Liebe einer Mutter, die ihren Sohn beschützt, wird zweimal sein Untergang sein", bestätigte Albus Dumbledore. Und dann erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an. Von Tom Riddles unglückseliger Schaffung, seiner Geburt, seinen ersten Lebensjahren. Er erzählte ihr von seinen Schikanen an den anderen Waisenkindern, von seiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts, von seinen dunklen Begierden. Und von den Horkruxen, dieser schrecklichen Verstümmelung seiner Seele.  
Er ließ in seiner Erzählung nichts aus, kein Detail, so unwichtig es vielleicht auch sein mochte.  
Nach einer Stunde schließlich beendete er seine Geschichte. „Und deshalb darf dieser Junge nicht weiterleben. Ich habe nach dem Sieg wochenlang darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden. Sein Leben für das aller anderen. Sein Leben für das Glück der Menschen in Großbritannien. Ein kleiner Preis."  
Er hob seine Hand und ein Glas Wasser erschien darin, welches er mit einem Zug austrank, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und müde die Augen schloss.  
„Ein zu hoher Preis", hörte er nach fünf Minuten die Stimme von Miss Macy.  
„Wenn Sie eine bessere Idee haben …", entgegnete er und blickte sie auffordernd an.  
Die Hexe betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Wissen Sie, Sie sind genauso, wie ich Sie mir vorgestellt habe. Intelligent, entschlossen, mutig … Und doch sehe ich eine dunkle Seite in Ihnen, eine Seite, die Sie schon seit Jahren verstecken, die Sie bewachen, die Sie jederzeit im Auge behalten müssen, damit sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnt. Wenn Sie Ihren Plan durchziehen und diesen Jungen töten, dann wird diese Seite gewinnen. Und wer weiß, ob SIE dann nicht der nächste Grindelwald werden, ob Sie …" Ihre Stimme brach und sie blickte zu Boden.  
„Sie sind eine kluge Frau", merkte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts mit erschöpfter Stimme an. „Sie scheinen die Menschen besser zu durchschauen als jeder andere, den ich kenne."  
Die Antwort bestand zuerst nur aus einem Schulterzucken, bevor Miss Macy erwiderte: „Ich … beobachte die Menschen. Nicht nur, was sie sagen, auch wie sie es tun. Das ist keine Klugheit, es ist Aufmerksamkeit. Ich lasse mich nicht von dem blenden, was andere einem zu zeigen versuchen."

Beide schwiegen einige Minuten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Sie war wirklich eine faszinierende Frau, dachte Albus. Wenn das Leben anders verlaufen wäre, wenn er sich früher für den rechten Weg entschieden hätte, nicht so geblendet gewesen wäre von Grindelwalds Ideologien, vielleicht hätte er sie früher getroffen, wäre ihr früher schon einmal begegnet. Vielleicht hätte er …  
Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Es war Zeitverschwendung, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er war nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier. Er blickte auf den Jungen am Boden und tief in seinem Innern war er wirklich froh, dass diese Frau plötzlich an diesem verlassenen Bahndamm aufgetaucht war und ihn daran gehindert hatte, einen noch wehrlosen Jungen zu töten. Denn sie hatte, auch wenn er es ungern zugab, mit ihrer Beobachtung nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt …  
Trotzdem blieb das Problem nach wie vor bestehen.  
„Nun, Miss Macy", setzte er daraufhin an. „Da Sie meine Seele jetzt ja gerettet haben, was schlagen Sie vor, was wir mit ihm machen sollen? Ihn wegsperren? Seine Zauberkräfte binden? Alles Möglichkeiten, die ich bereits verworfen habe."  
„Geben Sie ihm eine Chance", erwiderte die jüngere Frau und blickte ihn eifrig an. „Töten Sie ihn nicht. Ich bin sicher … Wenn er anders aufgewachsen wäre, wenn er geliebt worden wäre, dann …"  
Er unterbrach sie ruppig: „Sie glauben, Liebe wäre die Antwort? Aber es ist zu spät. Sehen Sie ihn sich doch an. Schon heute quält er die anderen Waisenkinder, dabei ist er erst neun Jahre alt. Neun!", argumentierte der Schulleiter gegen ihren Vorschlag.  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", widersprach sie.  
Albus Dumbledore war verwirrt. „Aber was dann?", meinte er fragend.  
Miss Macy lachte mit heller Stimme. „Sie sind so typisch Mann. Immer der direkte Weg, immer nach vorne blicken, nie nach hinten, nie zu den Seiten." Sie blickte ihn an und sagte dann mit verschmitztem Grinsen: „Verwandeln Sie ihn zurück!"  
„Zurück?" Er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden.  
„In ein Neugeborenes! Geben Sie ihm eine zweite Chance, neu aufzuwachsen. Nur dieses Mal in einer richtigen Familie. Lassen Sie ihn Glück und Liebe finden, das Wissen, geliebt, geachtet, geschätzt und gebraucht zu werden. Ich bin mir sicher, seine Seele kann all diese Dinge empfinden, wenn Sie ihm nur die Chance dazu geben", festigte sie ihren Vorschlag.  
„Er entstammt einer verfluchten Verbindung, einer Allianz, die nie hätte sein dürfen. Seine Seele war schon vor seiner Geburt beschädigt", lehnte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts den Vorschlag rigoros ab.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Liebe sie heilen könnte! Geben Sie ihm die Möglichkeit dazu!"  
„Und wer sollte ihn bei sich aufnehmen? Ihn lieben wie einen eigenen Sohn. Im irgendwann erklären, warum seine Eltern ihn nicht haben wollten? Wem könnte man diese Last zumuten, die Last, die Zukunft des Landes zu schützen? Wem, sagen Sie mir das, Delenn! Und was, wenn es nicht klappt? Haben Sie auch daran gedacht? Was, wenn seine Seele nicht zu retten ist, wenn es trotzdem wieder genauso passiert?" Betrübt blickte er sie an. Ihre Idee war in der Theorie gut, sie hatte ihren Reiz. Sie war … weiblicher. Ausgerichtet auf das Leben, nicht auf den Tod, auf Wachstum, nicht auf Zerstörung. Aber leider haperte es an der wichtigsten Sache. Es gab keine Garantie für ihr Gelingen. Und der entscheidende Faktor wären Personen, deren Handeln er nicht vorhersagen konnte.  
Während er noch überlegte, leuchtete ein Ring an seinem Finger hell auf. Er seufzte tief und stand auf.  
„Mir läuft die Zeit davon, die Dimensionen schließen sich in weniger als 15 Minuten wieder. Wenn ich also nicht den Rest meiner alten Tage in dieser Zeit verbringen will, dann muss ich jetzt etwas unternehmen, ansonsten ist die Chance vertan."  
Miss Macy hatte die letzten Minuten wieder abwesend von sich auf den Boden geschaut. Bei seinen Worten blickte sie ihm plötzlich fest in die Augen und stand auf. „Dann geben Sie ihn mir, Albus", verlangte sie fordernd und benutzte ganz bewusst seinen Vornamen, so wie er es vorher ebenfalls schon getan hatte.  
„Ihnen?"  
„Ja. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für Tom. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er keine Gefahr sein wird, im Gegenteil, er wird ein wichtiges Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft werden. Vertrauen Sie mir, Albus."  
Lange Sekunden blickte er sie an, war versucht, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Aber er konnte in ihrem Blick nichts Böswilliges erkennen, nur den absoluten Willen, diesen Jungen nicht sterben zu sehen, ihm eine Chance auf ein liebevolles Leben zu gewähren.  
Er überlegte noch einige Sekunden, dann nickte er schließlich. „Einverstanden. Wenn Sie diese Bürde tragen wollen, dann werde ich Sie nicht davon abhalten, Delenn Macy."  
Mit diesen Worten ging er zu dem am Boden liegenden Jungen und kniete sich neben ihn, bevor er leise mit ihm sprach: „Ich weiß, es muss verwirrend für dich gewesen sein, Tom. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte die Welt vor dir beschützen. Weil du eine schreckliche Kindheit hattest und nichts Gutes daraus entstehen konnte. Aber Miss Macy hat mich davon überzeugt, dass wirklich jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient hat. Ich hoffe, du wirst ihr Opfer, das sie ab heute bringen wird, nicht mit den Füßen treten. Ich werde dafür beten, dass du glücklich werden kannst. Leb wohl, Tom. Ich hoffe, wenn wir uns jemals wiedersehen, dann unter anderen Umständen als ich sie kenne, denn dann bedeutet dies, dass Miss Macy erfolgreich war."  
Damit richtete er sich wieder auf, hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine schnelle, komplizierte Abfolge von Bewegungen über dem Jungen niedergehen. Er murmelte leise und beschwörend lateinische Wörter, während sich langsam ein Nebel aus seinem Zauberstab löste und den Jungen einhüllte.  
Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille, die sich nach seinem letzten Wort über die Gegend gelegt hatte, der Schrei eines Neugeborenen.  
Langsam nahm Albus Dumbledore das Bündel, das auf dem Boden lag, auf den Arm. Schweigend schaute er dem Baby, das sofort aufgehört hatte zu schreien, nachdem es seine Wärme spürte, in die dunklen Augen. Es schien bereits einige Monate alt zu sein, zumindest war sein Blick klar und intelligent.  
Dann wandte er sich Delenn Macy zu und legte ihr das Kind in die Arme. Sofort umfasste sie es eng und beschützend, wenn auch etwas unsicher. Sie schien keine Erfahrung mit Kindern zu haben, ging es Albus Dumbledore plötzlich auf.  
„Delenn, schaffen Sie das wirklich, ich …"  
„Wir beiden bekommen das hin, nicht wahr, Erik?", bestätigte sie und kitzelte den kleinen Jungen unterm Kinn, der daraufhin anfing zu glucksen. Er schien zufrieden zu sein.  
Als er die beiden vor sich betrachtete, hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts plötzlich eine Eingebung. Erinnerungen zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, die nicht real waren, nicht real sein konnten. Oder vielleicht doch?  
Aus einem Impuls heraus hob er die Hand, in der sogleich ein Zettel erschien.  
Er legte ihn auf den Bauch des Jungen, blickte die jüngere Frau ernst an und sagte: „Gehen Sie zu dieser Adresse, Delenn. Erzählen Sie dem noch ungestümen Mann dort meine Geschichte. Und dann sagen Sie ihm Folgendes: „Wenn er Sie je wieder gehen lässt, dann ist er ein Idiot." Werden Sie das für mich tun, Delenn?"  
Diese blickte auf den Zettel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor sie ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln anblickte, das Baby auf einen Arm schob und mit der anderen sanft seine Wange berührte.  
Kurz bedeckte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ihre Hand mit seiner, bevor er sich von ihr löste, ein paar Schritte wegtrat und sagte: „Ich hoffe von Herzen, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden, Delenn. Und dass ich dann nichts mehr von dieser Begegnung wissen werde."  
„Jedes Mal, wenn ich an jemandem vorbeikomme, der gestorben wäre, wenn Sie nicht so ein tapferer Mann wären, werde ich Ihnen im Stillen danken, Albus. Ich werde Sie nie vergessen, den Mann, der die Zukunft verändert hat", entgegnete die Hexe mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Albus Dumbledore nickte ihr zu, bevor er in einem sanften Licht verschwand.  
Delenn Macy stand noch einige Minuten still da, vielleicht in der leisen Hoffnung, er würde noch einmal erscheinen. Als das Baby jedoch Laute von sich gab, widmete sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Komm, mein kleiner Erik, wollen doch einmal sehen, ob wir nicht etwas zu Essen für dich finden."  
Und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand auch sie von dem Bahndamm, an dem sich gerade eine Zeitlinie veränderte, um Platz für eine neue Zukunft zu schaffen.

Zwanzig Jahre später

Manchmal hatte er Visionen von einer fernen, unwirklichen Zukunft. Flüchtige Einblicke, die so schnell verblassten, wie sie gekommen waren. Und er war froh darüber, denn was er in diesen Momenten sah, waren trostlose Jahre, bis irgendwann Licht am Ende auftauchte.  
Er wusste nie, was genau er dort sah. Vorahnungen? Erinnerungen? Bilder, die sein Verstand ihm vorgaukelte, weil er es in seinem Innersten wusste? Wusste wie es gewesen wäre, wenn …  
„Du grübelst zuviel, mein Lieber", unterbrach eine Stimme seine Gedanken und eine schlanke Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm.  
Er wandte sich von seinem Fenster im Turm des Schulleiters von Hogwarts ab, aus dem heraus er die Ländereien überblicken konnte, und lächelte die Frau neben sich warm an.  
„Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten verfällst du in diese Stimmung. Wirst du mir irgendwann verraten, was dich dann bedrückt?", fragte seine geliebte Frau ihn leise, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.  
„Ich weiß es selbst nicht", gab er zu, als er sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ausruhte.  
„Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, dass es an Heiligabend war?", flüsterte sie plötzlich. Er hob erstaunt den Kopf und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansah. Sie fuhr leise fort: „Es war ein Heiligabend wie jeder andere. Es war kalt draußen, aber es schneite nicht. Alles war still, es schien, als ob selbst die Natur den Atem anhielt. Ich war alleine an diesem Tag. Meine Eltern waren schon lange gestorben, meine Freunde feierten mit ihren Familien, ihren Kindern, ihren Enkeln … Ich war so unendlich alleine an diesem Tag." Sie schluckte kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Und dann sah ich plötzlich dich vor mir. Du warst viel älter als heute, du sahst traurig aus, gebeugt, zerbrochen. Ich hatte sofort Mitleid mit dir. Zumindest, bis du plötzlich den Zauberstab hobst und ich sah, was vor dir auf dem Boden lag. Ich hatte plötzlich so wahnsinnige Angst, ich würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu dir gelangen, die Zeit schien plötzlich zu rasen."  
„Schhh, Liebste, es ist doch alles gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht, sprach einfach weiter: „Weißt du, warum ich Angst hatte? Nicht wegen dem Jungen vor dir, nein, ich hatte Angst, weil ich in diesem Moment wusste, wenn du es tun würdest, dann wärst du verloren. Ich hatte Angst um dich. In dieser Sekunde war mein einziges Ziel, dich zu retten."  
Sie blickte ihn zärtlich an. „Und das hast du", sagte er sanft und strich ihr über die Wange, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du warst es selbst", meinte sie lächelnd. „Du hast uns alle gerettet in dieser Nacht."  
Er drückte sie schweigend an sich. Er hatte noch nie gut damit umgehen können, wenn sie von seinem … anderen Ich sprach, von dem Albus Dumbledore, der aus der Zukunft gekommen war, um die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, genau wie die Visionen …  
Er erinnerte sich, wie sie vor so vielen Jahren plötzlich vor seiner Tür stand, ihm das Baby entgegenstreckte und sagte: „Hallo Albus. Das hier ist Erik, unser Sohn. Wir sind dazu bestimmt, ihn zu beschützen, ihn zu lieben und ihm zu zeigen, was die Liebe alles vermag. Ach so, und ich soll dir sagen, wenn du mich gehen lässt, dann wärst du ein Idiot."  
Und er hatte wirklich wie ein Idiot an der Tür gestanden, mit offenem Mund und ohne jegliches Verständnis, was diese Frau da überhaupt von ihm wollte. Sie hatte ihn erst aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen, als sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus drängelte und auf seine Couch setzte, zusammen mit dem kleinen Kind.  
Und dort waren sie geblieben, bis heute. Denn wenn er eines nicht war, dann ein Idiot.

Langsam löste er sich von seiner Frau und blickte sie zärtlich an. „Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast", flüsterte er, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und sie küsste.  
„Ihhhh! Hört sofort auf damit! Diese Bilder, ich werde sie Wochen nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen!", erklang plötzlich eine protestierende Stimme vom Eingang her.  
Die Eheleute fuhren auseinander und drehten sich um. „Erik!", schluchzte Delenn Dumbledore ungläubig und voller Freude auf. Sie breitete die Arme aus, um ihren Sohn zu umarmen, der sogleich zu ihr trat.  
„Ich dachte, ihr würdet es dieses Jahr nicht schaffen, ich dachte …", stammelte sie.  
„Ich konnte seine schlechte Laune darüber, dass wir Weihnachten nicht hier sein würden, keine Sekunde länger mehr ertragen", gesellte sich eine zweite Stimme dazu und eine junge Frau, offenbar hochschwanger, trat ins Schulleiterbüro.  
„Marie!", rief Delenn, um auch diesen unerwarteten Gast herzlich in die Arme zu schließen.  
„Aber was? Wie seid ihr hergekommen, in deinem Zustand, was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, wisst ihr nicht, wie gefährlich es ist. Wart ihr schon bei Madam Pomfrey und …?"  
„Mum, keine Angst, es geht ihr gut", ging ihr Sohn dazwischen, löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Vaters und verdrehte kurz die Augen, bevor er einen Arm um seine Frau schlang und sie liebevoll an sich drückte. „Oder?", fragte er ganz leise und war erleichtert, ihr Nicken zu sehen.  
„Wir sind mit dem Hogwarts-Express gekommen", erklärte diese.  
„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Marie. Ich wusste doch, dass der Zug eine gute Idee sein würde", sagte Albus liebevoll und drückte seine Schwiegertochter an sich.  
„Wie geht es dem Kleinen?", fragte er neugierig.  
„Wunderbar, er wird genauso zappelig wie sein Vater werden", entgegnete sie trocken, lachte aber dabei.  
„Albus!", rief da plötzlich seine Frau und der Angesprochene zuckte bei ihrem Tonfall zusammen. Langsam dreht er sich herum und sah seine Frau mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vor sich stehen.  
„Hast du etwa gewusst, dass sie herkommen wollten?"  
„Nun ja, ich …", versuchte er sich herauszureden.  
„Deshalb hast du seit letzter Woche so gute Laune. Du Schuft! Wie kannst du so etwas nur vor mir verheimlichen!", schnaubte seine Frau.  
„Es sollte eine Überraschung werden", unterbrach Marie sie vergnügt. „Erik weiß auch erst seit heute Morgen davon, er kann ja nie den Mund halten."  
„Das stimmt gar nicht", protestierte ihr Mann, lachte dabei aber vergnügt und man konnte fast glauben, ein Zwinkern in seinen dunklen Augen zu erkennen.  
Und so fing das junge Ehepaar an, sich liebevoll zu käbbeln.  
Albus, froh über die Ablenkung, ging zu seiner Frau, gab ihr einen Kuss und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.  
„Mrs. Dumbledore, ich glaube, unsere anderen Kinder warten schon ungeduldig auf das Festessen", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, das dem seines Sohnes in nichts nachstand.  
„Oh mein Gott, es ist ja schon so spät!", rief Delenn erschrocken aus.  
„Kommt ihr zwei, die hier gebliebenen Schüler werden ansonsten verhungern. Außerdem können wir ihnen so endlich einmal den jüngsten Heiler von St. Mungos vorstellen, den es je gab!"  
Lachend und scherzend verließen die vier Dumbledores das Büro des Schulleiters.  
Vergnügt trällerte Fawkes in der Dunkelheit ein Lied vor sich hin, während der Mond die Familienbilder auf dem Schreibtisch erleuchtete.  
Als Zauberwesen wusste er, eigentlich hatte nicht Albus Dumbledore die Welt gerettet, sondern jemand anderes. Mrs. Dumbledore …


End file.
